It Won't Be Worth It Without You
by Amara Lightskipper
Summary: Jon asks Arya to reconsider her choices, while Davos does the same with Gendry. Season 8 Fix-It Oneshot.


The pack survived indeed and they were the last of the Starks. Now that the wars are over, Arya didn't know what to do with her life. With her brother Bran being proclaimed as the King of the Six Kingdoms, her sister Sansa declared as the Queen in the independent North, and her brother/cousin Jon being sent to the Wall, she asked herself the question, _what will I do now?_

Every person on her list is dead now. Even the ones she'd taken off it, who ended up saving her life, like the Hound and Beric Dondarrion. But oh how she wished she was the one who ended Cersei's life, but the Dragon queen got to her first. Well, not really, it was the debris that killed Cersei and her twin brother/lover Jaime. With Daenerys leading the sacking of King's landing, she was mostly on her dragon.

At first, Arya didn't know what to think of Daenerys. She'd only heard stories about the dragon queen when she was in Braavos. When Jon forged an alliance with her she was like, _an army to defeat the Night King and two dragons? Sure._ Arya literally went to Winter Town to see her army march to Winterfell. She saw the Unsullied, the Dothraki and the dragons.

_Whoa!_ She thought. _They are real_.

But Arya saw other people in the dragon queen's entourage that she didn't expect to see.

First, Sandor Clegane, the Hound. When she saw him, everything in her body screamed, _How the fuck is this man still alive? I left him to die._ But despite how much she hated him for trying to sell her for ransom, she had learned a lot from her time as his prisoner and appreciated his efforts to keep her alive and it's the reason she had taken her off her list. And it was him who convinced her to live by telling her to leave the Red Keep and the city while it's being sacked.

Second, Gendry. _Oh, Gendry_. Arya smiled when she saw him on horseback heading to Winterfell. She was glad that her old friend had managed to survive after all those years. He looked different now. He had gotten rid of that thick black hair of his and he radiated an aura of self-confidence she had never seen before. They had managed to catch up, and she ended up sleeping with him before the battle against the dead. Afterwards, he was legitimized to be Gendry Baratheon, Lord of Storm's End. And much to her surprise, he went looking for her, kissed her and asked her to be his lady, to which she declined.

Anyways, Daenerys Targaryen's true colors came out when she forcibly took King's Landing. Arya had witnessed many helpless and innocent men, women, and children die in the hands of the Unsullied and Dothraki and some Northmen, and from the burning heat of dragon fire.

This is the queen who wants to rule the Seven Kingdoms? Burning innocent people alive because she wants to sit on a chair made of swords? No. Seven hells, no. That white-haired bitch needs to die.

Sansa had already warned Jon about how she was too hungry for power and insisted to take the Iron throne from Cersei when they had just defeated the Undead Army. And both she and Sansa knew that Jon would be a better ruler than Daenerys ever will, but alas, he never wanted a crown, even if he was the rightful heir.

When she heard the news that it was Jon who killed Daenerys, she sighed in relief. But it left Westeros without a ruler. The position for a new king or queen was open. Tyrion nominated her brother Bran and the other lords and ladies agreed to proclaim him as the new King. Sansa had insisted that the North should retain its independence, to which King Bran approved.

Now, everyone seemed to know where they were going afterwards. Everyone but Arya.

Her thoughts went back to Gendry. _All I know is that you're beautiful and I love you and none of it will be worth anything if you're not with me._ He had said. Never in a million years did Arya ever thought someone would say that to her, but Gendry did.

Arya so badly wanted to say yes, but what he's asking of her was the one thing she will never be. A lady._ Be the lady of Storm's End_, were his exact words. She kissed him and told him that he would be a great lord, but she wasn't a lady.

Gendry was present when all of the great lords and ladies were summoned to the Dragonpit, of course. He dressed differently now, like what a proper lord should. He looked powerful and it suited him. She couldn't be any prouder of him.

They unexpectedly exchange glances while they waited for Grey Worm to bring out Tyrion before them. He seemed sad, but he managed a nod of acknowledgment.

After the whole thing in the Dragonpit, Arya visited Jon in his cell. And no matter how much of a trained assassin she was or how good she was at playing the game of faces, Jon could always tell if something was bothering her.

Arya ended up telling Jon everything regarding Gendry. How they met when the Night's Watch recruiter, Yoren disguised her as a boy and he befriended her, how he kept her secret, how he looked after her when they were prisoners in Harrenhal and of the Brotherhood Without Banners, how the red woman took him for his king's blood, how they kissed before the battle in Winterfell (she left out the part about sleeping with him), and how she rejected when he asked her to be his wife. Jon recalled how he met Gendry in Dragonstone when he came with Ser Davos, how he introduced himself as Robert Baratheon's bastard son, and how he strangely never mentioned her until they got to Winterfell.

"You love him?" Jon said suddenly.

Arya's eyes widened as she stared at him. She didn't know if it was a question or a statement so she looked down, not knowing how to answer.

"I don't know."

Jon chuckled. "Yes, you do."

She must've had a confused expression on her face because Jon continued, "The way you talk about him pretty much explains everything."

Arya huffed. "Don't tell Sansa." She insisted.

"I don't have to," Jon smirked. "She will figure that out."

The following morning, Arya, Bran, and Sansa went to the docks to see Jon off as he heads North and say their farewells.

Sansa said her goodbyes to Jon first, then he turned to her and she couldn't help but tear up at the fact that they won't be seeing each other for a long time.

Jon placed a hand on her shoulder. "You can come see me, you know, at Castle Black." He said.

"I can't." She replied.

"You think anyone would dare tell you women aren't allowed?" He brought up.

Arya smiled, then looked down. "I'm not going back North."

Sansa turned to her. "Where are you going?" She asked.

Arya had answered that question already after seeing Jon the day before. She recalled her conversation with Lady Crane, the theatre actress she met in Braavos.

"What's west of Westeros?" She asked.

Jon shook his head. "I don't know."

"No one knows." She informed. "It's where all the maps stop. That's where I'm going." She declared.

Jon smiled at her, and it made her tears trickle down her cheeks. "You have your Needle?" He asked.

Arya gripped the hilt of her tiny sword Jon had gifted her when they first left for the Wall. "Right here." She sniffled.

Jon wiped her tears with his hand before pulling her into a tight hug. "You don't have to go alone, you know." He pointed out.

Once they broke free, Arya glared at him. "Yes, I do." She insisted.

"No, you don't." He argued. "Just talk to him." He suggested. "Trust me, he'd be a fool to say no."

"He's right, you know," Bran spoke up, with an eyebrow raised and a hint of smile on his face. "You're luckier than most, Arya."

Arya always forgets that her brother is the Three-Eyed Raven. That he sees everything, the past and future. And she could've just asked him what was west of Westeros, but no, she wanted to see for herself.

As for _luckier than most_, she knew it's not about Bran not having legs to walk. Arya remembered what Sansa had told her of how Bran got back to Winterfell from beyond the Wall. He was brought back by a loyal Stark bannerman, a young crannogwoman from the swamps of the Neck. And according to Sansa, she had left so suddenly that she never got to thank her for bringing her brother home, and she also recollected how Bran sometimes mumbled her name in his sleep.

_Meera._ She recalled. _Who was this girl, Meera?_ Arya had asked herself. Perhaps a good question for a different time. Maybe she'll go to the swamps, find this Meera and take her to see Bran. Then maybe, just maybe she will see her brother smile from ear-to-ear again.

After Jon left, Arya's thoughts went back to Gendry. Maybe her brothers are right. She just needed to do what has to be done.

Later that day, she went to find Gendry. Arya knew where to find him, of course, Back when they were prisoners in Harrenhal and when he was in Winterfell there was only one place where he would be. The forges.

Arya asked the few Northmen present in the Red Keep where the castle's smithy was. She also knew Gendry won't be in the Street of Steel, as he was now Lord Baratheon of Storm's End, and a guest of the new king, so of course, he had to be somewhere in the Red Keep.

She was right. Gendry was hammering steel by the heat of the forge fire. He had his back to her, so he didn't see her approach. His swings were harder and the sound of the steel sang louder than she used to hear. It seemed like he was angry.

"M'lord," Arya called.

When he heard her voice, Gendry placed down his hammer and turned to her. He was back in his blacksmith clothes and his face was covered in a mixture of soot, dirt and sweat. In other words, he didn't look lordly anymore.

"How did you find me?" He asked.

She shrugged. "I asked where the nearest forge was."

Gendry took his hammer again. "Thought you'd be halfway to Winterfell by now."

"I'm not going back to Winterfell." Arya said. "What about you? Shouldn't you be heading to Storm's End by now?" She asked.

"Got some things to take care of, first." Gendry said.

"What things?"

Gendry placed down his hammer again. "Look, Arya, what are you doing here?" He asked. "I don't think I can take another rejection and you made it clear that you don't want to be—"

"A lady." Arya finished. "I still don't want that life. But that doesn't mean I don't love you too." She admitted, then took a deep breath before stepping closer to him. "I'm sailing away tomorrow. I can't stay in Westeros right now. I want you with me." She offered.

He huffed. "Is that a command?"

"It's a request." She corrected. "It won't be worth it without you, Gendry. So be with me."

Gendry looked down. "I'm sorry, Arya." He said, then shook his head. "I just can't. I..um, I have to go."

He walked past her and left.

Arya had never felt this kind of pain before. It was more painful than the one she felt when the Waif stabbed her in the gut multiple times.

. . .

Gendry's life literally had no direction until he met that one girl who changed how he saw everything. And Arya Stark was her name.

At first, she was nothing but an annoying little girl disguised as a boy traveling with a band of Night's Watch recruits. But as time went by, he had grown to admire her courage and despite being small and skinny, she was braver than most men who are tall and bulky.

Over time, Gendry had grown to love her. And when Lord Beric offered to take Arya to her brother, Robb Stark, the King in the North, she had asked him to come with her. It was a generous offer, but he had turned her down.

_I can be your family_. Arya had said.

_You wouldn't be my family, you'd be m'lady_. He replied

As much as he wanted to go with her to Riverrun, he couldn't. And decided to stay with the Brotherhood without Banners and serve Lord Beric Dondarrion.

Even if they turned Westeros upside-down, Gendry knew that they couldn't be together. Arya was of high birth, a daughter of a lord who grew up in a castle. And he was, what? A lowborn bastard who grew up in the slums of King's Landing. His mother had died when he was little, and he didn't even know who his father was.

Until the red woman took him. It was her who told him that he was the last living bastard son of the late King Robert Baratheon. But then she introduced him to his uncle in Dragonstone and started putting leeches on him because of his king's blood.

Gendry was thrown into the dungeons and stayed there for a few days until the onion knight, Ser Davos Seaworth set him free, gave him a rowboat so the red woman couldn't sacrifice him to their lord of light. He told him to go back to King's Landing and keep a low profile.

He used his skills as a blacksmith to survive in the capital. He thought about Arya sometimes and wondered how she was doing in the company of the Brotherhood without him. A few moons after, he had heard about the Red Wedding. And if the Brotherhood did sell Arya to her brother in Riverrun, she might've died alongside him in the Red Wedding as well.

He refused to believe Arya was dead. She was a survivor and learned to adapt to stay out of trouble, but it was only wishful thinking. It was a massacre. Every night, he cried to the guilt of why he was never there to protect her and that he should've gone with her to Riverrun, that way, the Brotherhood couldn't have sold him to the red woman.

In his years keeping a low profile, he had learned to embrace his identity as the bastard of the late King Robert. He tried to get for information about him from the common folk and learned that his father was a great warrior but a terrible king. And that they have something in common: they both loved a Stark girl.

Gendry had also learned to fight with a hammer than a sword. Anyone can carry a sword and wield it, but not everyone can wield a warhammer. You have to be strong to even carry one and kill enemies with a swing.

A few years over, Ser Davos found him in the Street of Steel. It was the onion knight who set him free and Gendry knew that he will be back for him. He didn't know for what purpose, but something greater than with him staying in the capital. And when that day came, he agreed to go with him immediately.

Davos explained that he now served the King in the North, Jon Snow and how they needed more blacksmiths to create weapons against the dead.

He'd heard the story. How Ned Stark's bastard son came down from Castle Black with a wildling army to take back his father's castle from the Boltons and how all the Northmen proclaimed him the King in the North.

Arya often talked about her brothers with him, especially about her bastard brother, Jon Snow. How like her, he was the odd one out of their siblings and how she was her favorite brother and how Arya preferred shooting arrows and sparring swords with her brothers than sewing lessons with her sister.

Jon Snow was definitely Arya's brother. They have the same dark hair and grey eyes like their father, Ned Stark had.

Davos, of course, told him to hide his identity, but he had other agendas of his own. Gendry introduced himself as Robert Baratheon's bastard, much to Davos' dismay. But he insisted that their fathers were best friends and trusted each other, so they should as well.

Gendry made a silent promise to himself as well, that he wasn't gonna betray Jon's trust the way he betrayed Arya's. He even went beyond the Wall with him and refused to leave his side until Jon convinced him otherwise.

While Jon went with the dragon queen to King's Landing for a parley with Cersei, Gendry was instructed to go back to Dragonstone and placed him in charge of all the mined dragonglass for it to be encased and be ready to be transported to Winterfell for the battle against the dead.

Arriving in Winterfell, Gendry began his work in the forges. Until people came asking for a specific weapon for themselves. The Hound, for example, wanted an axe, and that's what he made him.

When the Hound came for his weapon, he was once again a victim of his mocking choice of words, until a voice defended him. _Leave him be_.

They both turned and Gendry couldn't believe his eyes.

It was her. Arya. And she looked different now. She wasn't a little girl, who hid among the common folk anymore. She was a woman grown, a lady. Her hair was longer and neatly combed and it was styled the same way ladies wore it, rather than it being short, uneven and greasy. She wasn't dressed like a typical lady, of course. She was dressed in a leather tunic with a cloak over it. And hanging on her belt was the tiny sword she used to have, Needle, and a new dagger.

Gendry wanted to embrace her and tell her he missed her so much and that how he thought she was dead. But he had to restrain himself. _You're in the presence of a lady,_ he reminded himself.

She came and asked if he could make her a weapon. He countered saying that she already had a sword and Valyrian steel dagger. He thought it was ridiculous. Arya with a weapon? Sure. As far as he knew since they last met, she didn't even know how to use them.

But boy, he was dead wrong. The next few days, Arya came back for her weapon, which he hadn't even thought of making yet.

_You should make mine first_. She insisted.

He countered by saying that staying in the Crypt was safer. She then asked him if he'd fought the dead and how were they like.

_Look, I know you want to fight._ He had told her. _And I know you're not scared of rapers or murderers or—this is different. This is death. You want to know what they're like. Death, that's what they're like. _

That's when Arya decided to show off as she took one of the dragonglass blades on the table.

_I know Death_. Arya said as she threw the blade and it hit the post a few meters behind him. _He's got many faces_. She took another one and it hit right beside where the first one was. _I look forward to seeing this one._ She threw the third blade and made its mark beside the second one.

Gendry remembered not helping himself but smile. She had definitely trained hard enough to handle weapons with ease. And not many girls can do that.

When she left the forges, he went on and made the weapon of Arya's design. It was a double-tipped dragonglass spear. It was designed to be capable of splitting into two parts and has multiple uses. It could be a single double-tipped spear or two short-shaft spears or possibly even a dagger, whatever works for her.

That night, she came to find her and delivered her weapon, which she seemed to love as she was swirling it immediately after she got it. They continue to catch up and he ended up telling her he was Robert Baratheon's bastard. And as much as possible, he tried to ignore the growing sexual tension between them.

_We're probably going to die soon._ Arya had said. _I want to know what it's like before that happens._

But before Gendry could say anything, Arya was at it and kissed him. At first, he hesitated, but then fell into line. It felt surreal, as he had never thought it would happen. But there they were, at the end of the world. And to him, nothing else mattered.

He'd been with other girls before, but being with Arya was different. It had struck something in him that no amount of money can buy. Guess, it was how it felt when you're doing it with someone you love.

Afterwards, Gendry wrapped his cloak around Arya as they lie beside each other. He was so tired that he fell asleep until he was woken by a blown horn, which meant the dead were right outside their gates. They quickly got dressed and kissed each other one last time before running off to where they were needed.

Gendry was on the front lines with the Hound and the Night's Watch Lord Commander, Eddison Tollett, while Arya was on the ramparts with the other archers. Seeing her there made him nervous, as he'd feel better if she was in the Crypt with the other women and children.

It was literally a long night. They fought the dead, but they just keep coming back, overwhelming them. All seems lost until the dead collapsed and stayed that way. And word spread that it was Arya Stark—his Arya—who ended the long night and single-handedly killed the Night King, saving them all.

At the feast, Queen Daenerys had him legitimized as Lord Gendry Baratheon and was rewarded the castle Storm's End so that the Baratheon line would continue. And he was thrilled, of course, not only that he was a lord now, but because it meant he and Arya were equals now. Sort of.

Gendry went to find Arya and was almost pierced by an arrow she had just shot. He told her the news about him and she congratulated him. That's when he couldn't help himself and kissed her. He declared his love for her and asked her to be his wife, to be the lady of Storm's End.

Her answer nearly shattered him. _You'll be a wonderful lord, and any lady would be lucky to have you._ She had replied. _But I'm not a lady. I never have been. That's not me._

He had spent the next few days and nights in the forges, hammering away steel as if he was smashing his problems to bits. Ser Davos literally had to come to get him away from the smithy everytime and usher him to the great hall while the Starks were holding court.

Then they were summoned to go to King's Landing in the Dragonpit to make do with the fact that Jon Snow killed the dragon queen. As the most powerful people in Westeros, according to Lord Tyrion, they elected a new ruler and agreed that it would be Bran Stark, Arya's brother.

Arya was there too, of course, but they only acknowledged each other's presence and never interacted. It hurt seeing Arya again after she turned him down.

The following day, even with the rubbles of the castle walls still being cleared by a few Northmen, Gendry was in the forges of the Red Keep, still hammering away, trying to forget his problems.

Arya came to see him and told him she wasn't going back North but instead going to sail west. _I can't stay in Westeros right now_. She had said. _I want you with me._

Gendry wanted to go with her. He wanted to, so badly. But he has another purpose now, he wasn't Gendry, the blacksmith bastard anymore, he was Lord Gendry Baratheon of Storm's End. He didn't follow the other lords and ladies' orders anymore, he's one of the few who make the orders now.

That night, Ser Davos came to him in the forges while he was hammering steel. "Enjoying ourselves, aren't we?" He spoke up.

"Ser Davos." Gendry acknowledged, then sighed. "Am I needed somewhere?" He asked.

"I noticed you weren't at supper," Davos told him. "I figured you were here. Is it because she's there, alongside her brother, the king?"

Gendry never answered and went back to his work.

"Anyways," Davos said as he invited himself and stood across him. "I heard the little lady had asked you to go with her."

His eyes widened and turned to him. "She's not a lady." He corrected. "And I'm not going anywhere." Then placed down the hammer. "And I thought the king made you the Master of Ships not the Master of Whisperers."

Davos chuckled. "Word travels fast among the common folk, lad." He explained. "Especially among smugglers and pirates." He sighed. "Look, all I'm saying is the wars are over, and Storm's End isn't going anywhere."

Gendry turned to him, confused.

"Did you know who built Storm's End?" Davos asked. "Brandon Stark, the builder. The same man behind the construction of Winterfell. So, if that Northern castle handled an attack against the dead, Storm's End can handle sieges."

"I still don't understand what you're trying to say." He said.

"I'm saying, that Lady Arya will leave in the morning." Davos pointed out. "Find the ship with the white sails of House Stark."

"Why are you telling me this?" Gendry asked.

Davos walked passed him and patted his shoulder. "I think you know why, Lord Baratheon." He sighed. "Ah, young love." He said as he left the forges.

Gendry placed down his hammer and stared at the forge fire. He thought about everything Ser Davos had just said, that Storm's End isn't going anywhere and the fact that he told him how to identify Arya's ship in the harbor.

_I think you know why_, Davos had said. He may have known that Gendry loves her, the same way his father loved her Aunt Lyanna. But unlike them, Gendry and Arya actually reciprocate each other's feelings.

And _Arya_, well, she was the love of his life. He remembered turning down an offer she had then, about him coming with her and serving her brother, Robb in Riverrun when the Brotherhood planned to take her there. And it was the biggest mistake of his life.

Now there he was, doing the same stupid thing again. He turned her down again when he asked her to go sail with her off somewhere. He wanted to go with her, but he had other things to do now. Until Ser Davos knocked some sense into him earlier.

He spent the night preparing for his trip and formally went to Ser Davos about the matter about Storm's End. Thankfully, the onion knight agreed to his bargain.

The following morning, Gendry headed to King's Landing Harbor. It didn't take him long to find the White Stark sails at the edge of the harbor.

He arrived just in time to see Arya arguing with one of the men he instructed to carry his things into the ship.

"What is this?" He could hear Arya's voice, clearly annoyed. "Why are you taking it into my ship?"

"With respect, m'lady," One man said. "We're only following orders."

"Whose orders?" She demanded.

"Mine," Gendry spoke up, then shrugged. "I took the long road again."

Arya turned to him in surprise, then slowly smiled and ran to him.

Gendry opened his arms wide and embraced her, then he kissed her. "I love you, Arya." He declared. "And I'm never letting you go without me again."

"I love you too," Arya admitted. "And I was thinking a lot about your proposal. But know that I will never be like those typical ladies, wearing dresses and sewing and—"

"Hey," He interrupted and brushed her cheek with his hand. "You're Arya Stark, the Night King Slayer and Hero of Winterfell, so of course, you're not a typical lady. You are who you say you are and if anyone says otherwise, they can go fuck themselves."

Arya smiled at that, then frowned. "But, wait, what about Storm's End?" She asked.

"Don't worry about that." He assured. "I've asked Ser Davos to look after it until we return."

"But—" She started to say.

"Arya, it's a castle." Gendry reminded her. "It's not going anywhere. And besides, I wouldn't miss this adventure with you."

Arya seemed to sigh in relief. "Well then, Lord Baratheon, shall we go?" She gestured to the ship's stairway.

He nodded. "Of course, Lady Stark."

She then took his hand and pulled him to follow her aboard the ship. They stood at the ship's prow and saw Ser Davos standing beside King Bran, both smiling at them. It was pretty rare to see the king smile, and Gendry didn't know if it was a threatening smile like, _hurt-my-sister-and-I'll-kill-you_ smile or he's actually really happy for them.

As the ship sailed out of the Harbor, they remained in the ship's prow. Gendry held Arya's hand as she rested her head on his shoulder, to which he kissed her forehead in return.

They stare out ahead and felt the wind on their faces as they sailed to explore the unknown world. Gendry was nervous, of course, but with Arya at his side, nothing else mattered.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**I was inspired into writing this fic after I saw a tons of Gendrya gifsets on Tumblr. Also, I was so pissed that D&D boycotted the Reeds in season 8 so I'm writing a similar fix-it fic in Bran's POV. And of course, Meera's in it.**


End file.
